New Girl In The Valley
by Writteroftime
Summary: A girl arrives in the Valley with a secret she's been ashamed of all her life. She quickly becomes caught up in the battle between Miyagi Do and Cobra Kai. Which side will she stand with. (Post Cobra Kai series 1)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I haven't given up my John Kreese backstory but I just had an idea for a new story I wanted to try. This one will be set in the Cobra Kai universe and is post series 1.**

Jessica Grey walked through the front doors of her new high school. She had just moved into the valley with her mum. They had moved there shortly after her dad had died. Obviously Jess had taken it hard but had also learned how to block out the pain and walks into the school trying to look strong and confident. Jess was an attractive girl who was 6'2 and had jet black hair and her body looked healthy and strong. Jess was also a kind person who had time for everyone and in her old school had hung out with everyone from the nerds to the sports teams. She wasn't worried about making friends and wasn't going to act desperate to find any.

Sam Larusso had also just walked into school. After the events of last year she promised herself she wasn't going to pretend to be someone she's not. She had given up Karate which she had always loved just because it seemed dorky to others, she had stayed away from her best friend just to hang out with prettier and more popular girls. But she had finally seen she was wrong and had gone back to who she was. She had started hanging out with Aisha again and had started Karate again. Now instead of spending weekends at parties she was at the dojo training or with Aisha. As she walks she notices a girl she had never seen before. She had heard a new girl was starting here. So Sam walks up to her to say hello.

"Hey are you new here?" Sam asks in a kind and understanding voice.

Jess turns to face her hearing this and eyes up the brown haired girl. Jess had always struggled to trust people but as she looked at Sam she was sure she seemed genuinely nice.

"Yeah just moved here from New York last week." She gives a small smile

Sam smiles back. "Ah that's cool I love New York we went there on holiday for Christmas a few years ago. How come you moved down here?"

Jess bit her lip. She didn't want to start a new friendship by lying to this girl who was making an obvious attempt to be nice but she also couldn't bring herself to say the truth.

"My mum just fancied a change of scenery." Sam nods noticing she doesn't mention her dad but doesn't bring it up.

"Well I hope you like it here. My names Sam by the way or Samantha. Whatever either works." She smiles at her.

"Nice to meet you I'm Jess."

The 2 have the first 2 classes together and hang out and talk in between lessons. Jess was relatively smart and was able to keep up with the lessons.

The next lesson was gym class and after they had gotten changed they waited around on the sports field with the rest of the class. They were just talking about random stuff and Jess was looking around at the class. She notices a small group of mostly guys and one girl. They seemed like a kind of gang. Jess was good at reading these situations and she guessed that the leader was this skinny Mexican kid with black hair and the second in command was this loud guy with a mowhawk. Sam sees where she's looking and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah stay away from those guys. They're a bunch of assholes. Well no that's unfair the girls really nice but the others are just horrible. Especially Miguel."

Jess assumed Miguel was the one she had guessed as the leader. She also noticed Sam sounded angrier and more bitter than she had heard her yet.

"Ah okay. I'm sensing some tension there. Some um history between you 2?"

Sam looks at her and sighs.

"Yeah ex. He was nice at first but he got bullied a bit the stood up for himself but then he changed and became a jerk. Then one night at a party he got drunk and he hit me."

Jess glares over at the guy called Miguel.

"What a dick. Just say the word and I'll go kick his ass."

Sam laughed. Typical New York girl always ready to fight. She shakes her head.

"Nah it's all good. Sorry I made that sound a lot worse. He wasn't trying to hit me."

Jess rolls her eyes.

"Oh he gave you that excuse did he? What will it be next time? It's your fault I'm doing this. Come on Sam I thought you were smarter."

Sam shakes her head.

"No no it wasn't like that. He really wasn't trying to hit me. I was talking to this other guy. Just talking before you ask and he got jealous and Miguel tried to hit him and he caught me when I was trying to separate it. I guess it's not all his fault. I handled stuff badly."

Jess shrugs and looks at her.

"Yeah maybe you did. But still whats that dumbass starting a fight without knowing the full story for?"

Sam just smiled at how ruthlessly blunt Jess was.

"Yeah I guess. They kind of did fight eventually. Miguel messed him up and fought dirty and targeted an injury that Hawk or Eli or whatever gave him."

"Wow yeah he is a dick. I'm guessing this Hawk is the one with the haircut."

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Only a guy with that dumb haircut would call himself Hawk."

Sam laughs again.

Meanwhile Yasmine had just walked onto the sports pitch. Since that bitch Aisha had humiliated her at that party her reputation had gone severely downhill. Yasmine couldn't go anywhere without being reminded of that stupid video of her being lifted in the air by her underwear. She was determined to get some respect back. She was looking around and glares seeing her old friend Sam who had turned out to just as much a loser and a dork as that bitch Aisha. Her eyes then divert to the girl she's with. A new girl. The perfect opportunity to show everyone who's boss.

Yasmine sneaks up on the pair. It was perfect. Sam was standing next to the new girl so wouldn't see her coming and hey if she got that Larusso bitch as well as new girl even better. She walks up to Jess and smirks and grabs Jess by her black underwear and yanks It up. The perfect way to get her reputation back by using the same humiliation she'd been given.

Jess is shocked feeling her underwear pulled and lets out a short scream. Not a high pitched scared scream like Yasmine had but an angry and indignant scream. Her face reddens hearing the surrounding people laugh. When Yasmine releases her she immediately spins round and shoves her hard.

"Hey what the hell's your problem bitch?" She yells. Suddenly everyone stopped laughing and was watching intently. Sam who Jess was grateful hadn't laughed walked in front of Jess.

"Yasmine leave her alone. This is her first day, she's done nothing to you just leave her." She almost begs.

Yasmine laughs. "Back off Sam unless you want the same."

"Yeah try it?" she glares lifting her hands and shifting her legs into a fighting stance.

"aww you gonna use your daddys dorky Karate on me. I'm sooo scared." She says sarcastically and laughs. Jess glares and puts her hand on Sams arm and whispers.

"Thanks for the help but I can handle her." Jess steps in front of her.

"Yasmine is it? Aren't you the one that got throw into the air by the front of your panties by a girl you'd been bullying." She glances at the Cobra Kai group where Aisha was and who hadn't laughed and were all now watching interested.

"Yeah whatever that bitch cheap shotted me. She couldn't do it again."

Jess smirked smugly and folds her arm.

"Cheap shot? Sam showed me the video. Looked to me she was standing in front of you and yet the one you just gave me you got me from behind so what do you call that? But anyway if you try to bully me it won't take me months to get you back and I'll do a lot worse than give you a wedgie are we clear?" she says in a strong determined voice which makes the watching crowd react.

Yasmine is slightly shocked for a second but recovers. "Big words but I know you're not going to do shit all." She smirks and reaches to yank the new girls hair.

As soon as Yasmines hand gets near Jess she instantly grabbed her wrist and twists it hard causing a yelp from Yasmine who stumbles to the side. As she stumbles Jess launches a perfectly executed front kick into Yasmines chest which sends her flying across the pitch and lands heavy on the floor.

This causes an explosion of shock and cheers from the crowd. Sam steps back looking stunned. Jess leaves her side and slowly walks towards Yasmine.

"Look blondie I don't wanna fight you. Walk away now and this is over and you can save what reputation you have left."

Yasmine staggers to her feet badly winded. She was out of her depth. She was not a physical bully. She used blackmail and insults and social media to bully people. She had only resorted to physical attacks out of desperation and was now paying for it. But now she had no choice.

"you're dead."

She runs at Jess and throws a terrible punch which Jess blocks easily and almost at the same time as the block stops the punch Jess fires a straight punch direct into Yasmines nose. Jess fees it break as soon as it makes contact. Blood explodes from Yasmines face and gets in her blonde hair. Her eyes were watering but makes another charge. Jess had enough now and wanted to end it. She side steps her and sends a knee into her stomach which makes her double over then she a roundhouse kick which crashes into her head sending her crashing into the mud.

Jess steps back holding her hands up in a passive position showing she didn't want to fight. She had held back her power on Yasmine so she wasn't knocked out which she should've been from a kick like that from. Yasmine staggers up. Her clothes were covered in both mud and her own blood so was her normally perfect face. Apart from the mud and blood her was now crooked from the first punch and bruises already forming and her make up running down her face because of her watering eyes. She looks round at the cheering crowd and runs away out the gate on the pitch.

Jess ignores the cheers and walks back to Sam and gives her a small smile.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. Not many would do that for a new girl."

"Yeah well no problem but well I obviously didn't need to did i? Why didn't you tell me you do Karate?"

Jess shrugs.

"Why didn't you? Come on I saw that fighting stance. That's not just a stance that someone with no experience uses."

Sam smiles and shrugs as well.

"Yeah okay fair enough guilty. But wow that was amazing. Hey I've got a dojo at home would you like to come round after school and maybe swap moves?"

Jess bit her lip again. She had wanted to put Karate in her past and didn't want to let anyone know she could fight. But that was never going to happen now and anyway wasn't some idiot meat head. She was kind and sweet and loyal. Willing to stand up for someone she'd just met.

"Yeah go on then. But hey don't expect me to take it easy on ya." She grins and winks.

Sam smirks. "As long as you don't expect that of me." She winks back.

The teacher comes along and the lesson starts. After class the Cobra Kai gang were still pumped up from that fight. Aisha in particular loved watching her former bully get a beat down.

"That was so bad ass what she did. Damm I wish I'd gotten to do that instead of just a wedgie."

Hawk was equally pumped up.

"Hell yeah new girl can throw her hands. She should so come to Cobrai Kai. Sensei would love her right Miguel? Oi earth to Miguel or is the champ not allowed to talk to us peasants?"

Miguel had been pumped up by the fight too but he had also Sam and the new girl glaring at him. She'd obviously filled her in on their history.

"Huh oh yeah sorry. That was cool she'd be a Cobra for sure. But she's friends with Sam. Sams probably told her how awful Cobra Kai is."

Aisha shakes her head.

"She doesn't hate all of Cobra Kai. She's friends with me isn't she? She doesn't hate all Cobra Kai. She just hates Cobra Kai that get drunk and punch her in the face."

Miguel groans. "I told you that was an accident."

Aisha nods. "I know I believe you but doesn't mean she doesn't have the right to be pissed. Whatever I'm going to say hi to new girl."

Jess and Sam were walking together when Aisha runs up to them.

"Hey Sam."

Sam smiles at her.

"Hey Aisha sorry I haven't spoken to you today was just showing Jess around. This is Jess by the way."

Jess gives a small wave. "Hi I've heard a lot of good stuff from Sam.

"Yeah well I saw a lot of good stuff about you out there. You kicked Yasmines ass."

Jess gives an embarrassed smile. "Yeah but fighting on the first day. Not exactly the perfect start but anyway I know you're the one that truly put her down. That was brave of you standing up to a bully. I didn't know Yasmine she had never scared me or humiliated me. Well apart from the wedgie but I don't give a shit about that."

Before Aisha could reply Miguel and Hawk join them. Sam glares and looks at the floor. Jess gives them both a look. Miguel talks first.

"Hi I'm Miguel this is Hawk."

"Yeah I know who you are." She says coldly. Miguel glances at Sam who looks embarrassed.

"Well um I just wanted those were some nice moves."

Jess shrugs.

"It's easy to look good against some stuck up princess who couldn't fight her way out of a wet paper bag."

Miguel could sense her hostility but she was talking to him so continued.

"What is it you do? Um is it like Karate or kickboxing or taekwondo?"

"Karate." She says shortly.

"Oh that's cool me Hawk and Aisha we do Karate to. What dojo do you go to?"

"I don't have a dojo." She answers shortly again wishing he'd leave them alone.

"Oh really? Well hey you could always come to ours?"

Sam snorts and glares at Miguel. Jess notices It and ignores her. She had no intention with someone like that but humoured him anyway.

"What dojo do you train with?"

Miguel smiles proudly as he says the name.

"Cobra Kai"

Jess stops dead and glares even more at him.

"I heard Cobra Kai died out years ago."

Hawk smirks and decides to comment.

"Cobra Kai never die new girl"

Jess looked like she was about to punch Hawk. Sam looked at her confused as Jess snarls.

"I'd rather cut my throat then join Cobra Kai."

Like Sam Miguel was confused by her anger.

"You know nothing about us."

"I know that Cobra Kai is full of bullying thugs who know nothing of honour or respect. They're a bunch of sadists who enjoy hurting people. Everything I've heard about you sounds exactly like what Cobra Kai is. A guy who punches his girlfriend because he's trying to fight a guy she dares to talk to. You make me sick." She storms off away from everyone.

Later after school Jess runs up to Sam and smiles at her.

"Sorry I'm late everyone kept bugging me about that stupid fight. I'm surprised I haven't been pulled in about it from the teachers."

Sam laughs and holds her hand. They start walking to her house.

"Yeah I doubt they'd care. The teachers hate Yasmine as much as we do."

"Well that's good to know. Look I'm sorry I stormed off before. I guess my adrenaline was still pumping after the fight and well I'm a bit of a mouthy bitch at the best of times." She gives a small laugh which Sam returns.

"Yeah I noticed. But um why are you so against Cobra Kai? I never even mentioned that name to you. How do you even know about them?"

 _Great now she had to lie to her friend again._

"I don't. But that dick Miguel seemed to be proud of them so I insulted it. That's all."

Sam got the feeling she was lying but like the thing with her dad she didn't press it.

They carry on walking to her house. Talking about random stuff and talking about the moves Jess used on Yasmine and what Sam would do different. They get to her house and Sam looks and sees her parents aren't home. She shrugs and walk into the family dojo.

"Wow this is awesome."

Jess looks around the dojo and slips her shoes off automatically before she steps on the mat. She looks at the 2 large trophies.

"Nice are these yours?"

Sam laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah because I'd be competing in the 84 and 85 under 18 all valley tournament wouldn't i?"

Jess looks closer and shrugs with a grin.

"Well hey you were certainly under 18 then."

"I was under 0 then. Nah they're my dads."

Jess nods.

"Your dad the one that taught you?"

"Yeah I stopped for a few years but started again after the last all valley."

"Why? You interested in going for it and winning one of these yourself?"

"No no I don't care about competition but I realised I needed to train again."

Jess figures something out.

"That guy you said Miguel fought dirty against. That was at the tournament?"

"Yeah anyway hey lets do this. Um oh you need a gi. Hang on dad should have a spare in here. She pulls out a white gi from a cupboard and throws it to Jess. Then goes to a cupboard of belts.

"What belt are you?"

"brown." Jess says as she changes into the gi and sam chucks a brown belt at her.

"Seriously with the skills you showed you should be black belt"

Jess shrugs and puts the belt on and waits for Sam to change into her own gi and puts her black belt on. Sam grins at her and steps on the mat.

"Ready?"

Jess grins back.

"Bring it."

The 2 girls bow to each other and start to spar. Both were extremely skilled and Sam uses anumber of aerobic kicks. Jess blocks and returns with a series of punches and turns into a spinning back kick which hits sam just above the waist which sends her back a little. Sam smiles and nods and comes back and counters Jess's roundhouse kick with a sweep that makes Jess fall on the mat. Jess smirks at her and gets up.

The 2 continue to spar at a high pace but both keeping control and not using any power capable of hurting the other. They were very evenly matched but in different ways. Jess struggled to break through Sams amazing defence and was kept on her toes but her aerobic kicks. Sam was struggling with the speed of attack coming at her and while Jess may not have as flashy kicks as Sam her speed and timing was outstanding. They continue to spar for a long both landing good shots but neither able to take advantage. Eventually they both come to an unspoken agreement to stop. They both bow to each other and burst out laughing and hug each other. Neither girl had faced as tough an opponent as the other. Sam beams her face covered in sweat.

"You're amazing you so should be a black belt."

Jess had a big smile to and was also covered in sweat.

"I knew you knew karate but didn't expect you to be that good and you said you were rusty. If you were 100% you'd have beaten me."

Sam shrugs.

"Hey who cares I wasn't sparing to beat you."

"Nah me neither damm that was fun." 

"Hell yeah but hey you better wash that gi before you give it back you're sweating all over it."

Sam laughs and Jess laughs back.

"You can talk Sammy."

"Yeah well this is my gi."

"Fair enough."

The 2 girls laugh and Sam goes and gets 2 cans of coke and gives one to Jess. They both take off their belts and undo their gi tops and go and sit outside.

Jess sips her drink and smiles.

"Your dad taught you well."

Sam smiles.

"Thanks. Um can I ask who taught you? I'm sorry I don't want to be nosy I'm just curious.

Jess sighs. She really liked Sam and just couldn't fully lie to her face.

"My dad taught me as well. He died a few months ago."

She looks down. Sam sighs feeling terrible.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. It's not my business."

Jess shakes her head.

"No its fine you're my friend I don't mind telling you. That's why we moved down here to."

Sam nods.

"Yeah that's understandable. Look again i don't wanna be nosy. But what's your beef with Cobra Kai. I know it wasn't just to annoy Miguel. You seemed to know about them like not just the dojo that opened last year. The old one. Look Cobra Kai were the reason my dad started Karate they bullied him and beat him up. The first trophy in there was actually won by my dad by beating Cobra Kais current sensei. Sorry I'll shut up."

Jess listens to the story then shakes her head.

"No it's fine. Yeah I knew of Cobra Kai way before I came here. I know about all the old school guys. Sensei lawerence who runs it now. I know about John Kreese, Terry Silver, Mike Barnes, Dutch, Tommy, Bobby all those guys. I also know about your dad beating them. But I only just realised it was your dad just now with the story. I should've recognised the name Larusso and the fact those trophies are from 84 and 85."

Sam was looking genuinely confused. "How do you know so much? Most of those names you said would be in their 50s or older by now."

Jess sighed.

"I know them because of my dad. Please don't hate me for this,"

"Hey I'd never hate you. You're like the only girl apart from Aisha who's into karate and your lovely and awesome. Your dad isn't you so come on what Is it?"

Jess sighs again.

"I know so much because…My style originated from Cobra Kai. My dad's Sensei was John Kreese. He was Cobra Kai…

 **A/n: Wow didn't expect to write so much for this but I just got really into it. I hope people enjoyed my story. I tried to do justice to the characters but not sure if they were good enough. I've got some plans for this story. I'd love any feedback you guys want to give me. I really enjoyed writing this so I will carry it on. But please please review and any criticisms I'm happy to hear. I know Johnny and Daniel weren't in this but they will be in the future. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Your dad was Cobra Kai?" Sam asks. She didn't seem angry or upset just a bit confused. Jess sighs and nods.

"Yeah for 10 years from when he was 6."

"But that doesn't make sense I mean 2 reasons. 1 you fight nothing like the other Cobra Kai. I mean you used a lot of defence when we fought. Cobra Kai is more aggressive."

Jess nods.

"Yeah well I put in a few things myself into my style and so did my dad. He quit before I was born."

Sam shrugs and nods as she was absently playing with her gi.

"Okay makes sense I guess. But the second thing is. If your dad was part of them then why do you hate them so much?

Jess sighs and looks down as she talks.

"My dad started training with Kreese when he was 6. My dad was good but he was never part of his all-star team. He got his black belt like a year after Lawrence and that lot. He never really fit in with those guys either. Probably because he went to a different school. But still my dad followed their ways. I mean he wasn't a bully but if anyone messed with him he'd seriously hurt them. He was constantly in trouble with the school and the police. I'm surprised he never got locked up. But anyway when he was 16 he met my mum. She calmed him down and softened him up. He realised how bad he'd been and what Kreese had turned him into. He promised her he would change but he couldn't quit on Kreese he was still loyal and loved Karate. But anyway my dad entered a local tournament. Not the All Valley dad was never allowed to enter that one but it was a smaller one. Dad got to the finals but he didn't have the same no mercy attitude he had before. His opponent had hurt his ribs in a previous match and obviously Kreese told him to target them. But dad couldn't do it and went for anywhere but the ribs and well dad lost 3-1. After that he knew he couldn't be part of Cobra Kai anymore."

Sam listened to the story with interest and gave her a kind smile.

"Hey that's not so bad. I mean okay your dad did some bad stuff when he was younger but he grew and learned from it and taught you to be better. I still don't get why you hate them so much."

Jess sighs.

"I haven't finished the story yet after the tournament dad and Kreese had a massive argument. Dad told him what he thought of Cobra Kais methods. Apparently Kreese calmed down then told him to come to the dojo that night so they could sort him leaving. Dad went there and it was a set up. Kreese had his 3 top guys there. Lawrence, Dutch and Tommy and Kreese himself. Kreese made them fight dad. Also not one at a time all 3 attacked him at once full force."

Sam gasps and covers her mouth.

"Oh my god that's horrible."

"Yeah I mean dad was good but he couldn't hold off 3 guys with the same training. Then Kreese joined in. They put him in the hospital. His leg was smashed to pieces, his was a mess, jaw broken, teeth knocked out, nose and ribs broken. Dad was never the same again. I never saw my dad healthy. All my life he had to take pain killers and medicine so he could breathe properly. Thing is dad never blamed the 3 he said they were all under Kreeses spell but that's bullshit they make their own choice. But anyway dad was bitter against Cobra Kai but he started training me when I was 7. At first he taught me full Cobra Kai way he said that if people would attack with that mentality I had to defend with that mentality. I listened but then I got into a fight at school and knocked this boy out hard. I felt terrible and I told dad this and he realised he was wrong to teach me that way. At first I didn't know all this I mean I didn't care Karate was just a cool game. But after he told me this and I researched Cobra Kai I saw what they were and was ashamed and wanted to quit but dad convinced me to keep training and we both worked on my defence more, worked on my counter attack. But dads injuries just kept hurting more over the years. He had to take more and more medicine. I guess he couldn't take it anymore. One day me and mum came home and found him dead from an overdose of pain medication."

She takes a deep breath and looks down trying to hide her tears from Sam who was also close to tears. She puts her arm round her.

"Oh my god Jess I am so sorry I can't even imagine how horrible that is."

"That's why I hate them so much. Cobra Kai killed my dad. Maybe not straight away but I they hadn't beaten him he'd never have had those injuries and he wouldn't have killed himself."

Sam nods and speaks in a soft gentle voice.

"Hey I totally get it. My god they really are sick and one of the guys who did it Lawrence is now teaching kids. That's sick."

"Yeah I know. I really to go there and confront the asshole tell him what he did. But I was to scared. That's also why I never told you I did Karate I was ashamed."

Sam looks at her confused.

"Ashamed of what? You've done nothing wrong."

"My style is Cobra Kai. I may have some more blocks but my base is Cobra Kai. What if I'm like the rest of them. What if I'm like what my dad was."

Sam shakes so fast her hair whips in her face.

"Don't talk nonsense. Listen I haven't even known you for 24 hours yet but you are not like them. It's not the actual Karate that's bad. It's the mentality its taught with. Really the whole style isn't much different to my style. Its just their taught to be aggressive. It's the student that matters not the style. I mean maybe you had the aggressive training but you felt bad after hurting someone. Those other guys wouldn't feel bad. Your dad didn't target an injury. They would have. Listen Jess if you were Cobra Kai you'd have pounded Yasmine into the mud. But you didn't you just defended yourself and stepped back when you knocked her down. I also saw you weren't using full strength. A Cobra wouldn't have done that. If you were you'd have killed her as soon as she gave you that wedgie. Also when we were sparring we both didn't use full power and we were both smiling and laughing when we were fighting. A Cobra would've tried to kill me as soon as we started. You also backed off when you tripped me. They wouldn't. Jess you're a good person you're nothing like them."

Jess smiled at her.

"Thank you you're a good friend."

"You're welcome and hey my dads just opened up the dojo for our style and you're welcome to join." She smiles at her. Jess smiles back.

"Yeah sure sounds cool."

"Oh..um ah sorry look there might be a problem. You may not like this. The guy Miguel hurt and um dads student it's um Johnny Lawrences son."

Jess eyes widen a little.

"Oh well now I don't feel so bad he got hurt." She shrugs "Anyway why are you hanging out with that kind of guy?"

"No honestly he's not like his dad. In fact he hates his dad maybe even more than you do. He's not like him I swear."

Jess shrugs.

"Yeah you're right I'm sorry I can't judge him based on his dad. Anyway we should get changed."

The next day they meet up and walk to school together. The first thing of the day was a school assembly. Jess and Sam sit near the back. As the head teacher comes up to speak.

"So everyone today we have a special treat. These people are here to give us a demonstration of their abilities. We're proud to welcome the All Valley Karate champions the Cobra Kai."

"You've got to be kidding." Sam whispers as 8 members of Cobra Kai including Miguel, Hawk and Aisha run onto the stage in their black sleeveless gis chanting Cobra Kai then stand to attention facing the crowd as the head teacher continues talking.

"And their sensei. Former champion Sensei Johnny Lawrence."

Johnny walks onto the stage with a smirk on his face. Sam quickly glances at Jess who was glaring at Johnny and looked like she wanted to run at him. Sam put her hand on hers.

"Hey relax don't let them get to you."

Jess glances at her and gives a small nod and Johnny starts talking.

"Whats up everyone. We're the Cobra Kai. The most bad ass karate school in the Valley. We take wimps and make them winners. I'm always looking for new guys to turn from pussies and nerds into some bad ass Cobras. So if you wanna learn to kick ass and get some hot babes come join up."

Sam and Jess roll their eyes at his comments which had caused some laughter from the crowd as he continues.

"But hey im not just shit talking about my guys I wanna prove it. If anyone wants to challenge my students a match then step up."

There was silence in the hall. Johnny looks smug no one wanted to mess with his students which makes Jess even angrier and she stands up.

"I'll fight them."

Sam grabs her hand and whispers.

"No don't Jess sit down."

Jess ignores her and pulls away and walks up to the stage and stands in front of the man who crippled her father.

"Lets see how good your Cobra scumbags really are."

Johnny smirks at the girls personality.

"Okay girl you wanna throw down. You can fight Aisha."

"No I don't wanna fight her I've got nothing against her. Give me that douche bag with the stupid hair cut or the girl beater champion."

Hawk glares and runs forward. "I'll fight that bitch sensei."

Johnny just shrugs.

"Whatever but don't come trying to sue my ass when you get hurt."

Jess gives a sarcastic smile.

"Make sure he doesn't do the same when I knock his mowhawk off."

Jess faces off with Hawk and Johnny yells begin. Hawk flies at her with a superman punch which Jess ducks under and sweeps out Hawks leg sending him to the floor.

Miguel and Aisha glance at each other. They knew how good Jess was and was worried about Hawk.

Hawk jumps up and flies at her with attacks she defends and hits him with a side kick sensing him crashing into Johnny who glares and catches him.

"What the fuck hawk? Your fighting like you're trying to kill this girl. Just trip her and put her on her ass. Jesus Christ I don't want this kid dead."

"Don't worry sensei I got this bitch. No mercy."

Johnny sighs. He seriously needed a word about the meaning of no mercy.

Hawk runs at her again with a bunch of attacks. He eventually connects with a punch on her nose which snaps her head back causing gasps from the crowd. Sam covers her mouth and Johnny mutters. "Fuck sake Hawk" to himself. Even Hawk realised he'd taken it to far and hesitated looking concerned. Jess wiped the blood from her nose and flew at Hawk in a rage. Firing every punch and kick she knew at him. Shhe connects with a kick to the groin then follows with a knee to the head which drops Hawk. But Jess was angry now and jumps on his and continues pounding him. She quickly sees what she's doing and stops. She quickly gets off him. She felt awful. She had just shown everyone especially Sam. She really was just like them. Hawk gets up slowly looking at her nervously.

Jess bows to him and runs over.

"I'm so sorry. That went too far are you okay?"

Hawk nods.

"It's fine I deserved it I'm sorry about the punch. Sensei told me not to go mad and I didn't listen. I'm sorry." He walks over to Johnny.

"I'm sorry sensei. I don't know what happened to me. I'm gonna take some time out."

Johnny nods. He knew Hawk had lost it. Probably his fault for taunting him to much when he first joined up. He quickly looks at his team.

"Diaz okay you're up fight her."

Miguel knew he couldn't he wasn't afraid but people knew him as a girl basher for hitting Sam he couldn't fight a girl in front of everyone.

"No Sensei."

"Hey don't be a pussy Diaz fight her."

Jess glares listening to the way he was talking to his students. Everything that had happened including her anger was all because of that man in front of him and there was only one way to stop it.

"No fuck Diaz there's someone else I wanna fight."

Johnny threw his hands up and shrugged.

"Okay whatever. Who?"

"You I want to fight you."

Johnny and everyone else looked stunned.

"Oh Shit." Sam mutters to herself as Jess glares at Johnny.

"What's the matter Sensei you too much of a pussy to fight a teenage girl? Or do you need to call your buddies to help you fight me?"

 **To Be Continued.**

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I was tempted to put in her dad as one of the main Cobras. But I wanted this to be a bit more original and hey there were loads of Cobra Kai in Kreeses dojo we knew nothing about. So I wanted to add some character to the universe. Not just use old names. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jess woke up with a groan. She had been on a late night bender of cheap booze she had bought off some seniors. She had a mini meltdown after the teachers had to drag her off the stage after challenging Lawrence. She was mad at herself. She had let her anger take control and she had made a fool of herself in front of everyone. She knew now that Sam would probably think she's some psycho and wouldn't want anything to do with her.

She sighs and sits up when there's a knock on her bedroom. She guesses it's her mum and is surprised to see Sam standing there. Sam looks at her.

"You look like shit."

"Good morning to you too." Jess grumbles.

Sam walks in and sits next to her.

"You okay? I couldn't find you after school."

Jess shrugs. "I'm surprised you even wanted to."

"Hey its okay I get it. You have every right to be pissed at him. You're still my friend. Look I'm not pefect I've done some stupid shit but we cant beat ourselves up forever. Look I made this offer before but come train with me and my dad. Also you can say no if you want but at the end of the month me and dad are heading to Okinawa. Dads opening a tournament in honour of his sensei mr Miyagi. I'm thinking of competing. I spoke to dad and said you could come if you want."

Jess looked at her stunned she had not expected the conversation to go this way.

"Wow I mean thanks that's awesome I'd love to but there's no way I can afford that."

Sam shakes her head.

"Don't worry dad said he'd cover all costs for you."

Jess frowns.

"I'm not a charity case you know. Why would he do that he's never met me?"

"No but he has a good understanding of hating Cobra Kai."

A few weeks later Jess was sat in the back of a taxi looking out at the Okinawan scenery. She had begun training with Sam and Daniel the same day and had thoroughly enjoyed the training. It had been less physical than what she was used to but it was more peaceful and calmed her down a lot which is something she needed. Most of the training was spent on kata and while Jess had never done this before and wasn't exactly a natural she enjoyed the challenge of learning it.

One thing she had seen was just how good Sam was. She'd seen it in their first sparring match but watching her do her katas was a beautiful sight. She flowed instinctively from one movement to the next. It inspired her to keep practicing her kata.

She had also gotten close to Mr. Larusso. She had been him in those lame car commercials but in person he was a nice sensitive guy who believed in more of the internal side of martial arts than the external and physical side.

"Hey Jess you okay?" Daniel looked over at her noticing she was lost in thought. Sam was asleep on the opposite seat of the taxi.

"Yeah I'm fine just…it's weird I've never left America before and this place is well….huge."

Daniel laughed.

"Tell me about it I must've been your age when I first came here. Trust me it is difficult but one of the things Karate teaches us is to adapt to our surroundings right?"

Jess nods.

"Yeah I guess so."

The first 2 days were spent sight seeing and looking around the city. They were staying in some old village where apparently mr. Miyagi had lived. Jess liked it. It was quiet and relaxing ther. Every morning the 3 would train in the houses dojo. Which Jess noticed was almost identical to the one at Daniels house.

One evening after training Sam and Jess went back to their room they were sharing. Jess started to change out of her gi into her pyjamas but she noticed Sam was changing into regular non karate training clothes.

"Hey what're you doing?" Jess asked confused.

"I thought id get in a small run before bed the tournaments in a few days. I should get my cardio up."

"I thought you said you weren't taking this seriously and was just a bit of fun?"

"I am but my dads opening the tournament and we're representing an Okinawan style of karate even If I lose I want to look good."

"Yeah okay fair enough."

"Come with me if you like?"

Jess thought about it. She was tired but this place didn't have wi-fi or even a tv so there was nothing else to do without Sam there.

"Fine just let me change first."

Jess let Sam lead where they went. Sam seemed to know where they were going so Jess just followed. They ran at a decent pace. Not enough to exhaust but enough to get a sweat on. They ran round the village a few times and Sam waved at passers by. They run a few miles into town before Sam takes them down to a beach and calls out to her.

"Hey see those ruins up there?"

Jess looks and nods.

"Yeah?"

"Race ya"

Same grins and sprints off.

"Oi"

Jess laughs and sprints after her. They both get there around the same time both out of breath but laughing. Jess shoves her playfully.

"You're such a cheat I'd have won if we had an even start."

"Yeah yeah keep dreaming girl. Look that"

She points to the ruins which looked like a stadium with a platform In the middle.

"Every year the village has a traditional dance there as some celebration. The tournaments also gonna be ther."

Jess looked at her surprised.

"I thought it was going to be in some sports arena?"

Sam laughs.

"Have you actually seen anywhere like that around here."

"Okay fair enough."

"You know my dad fought here once when he was about our age."

"What he competed here as well?"

"Nah not in a tournament. In a fight to the death."

Jess looks at her.

"Are you fucking with me here?"

Sam laughs.

"No I'm serious. When dad came here apparently he pissed off some top fighter here and took his honour or something so that guy swung in during the dance and put a knife to the girl he was datings neck and said he had to fight or he'd kill her."

"And your dad won?"

"He's still here isn't he?"

"Damm that's intense. Sounds like a bad Kung Fu movie."

Both her and Sam laugh before Sam checks her watch.

"We better get back before dad makes us fight for our lives." She laughs again.

"Fine but slower this time."

They run off.

The day of the tournament arrives and Jess and Sam were sitting at the side of the platform of the ruins they'd visited. Jess was impressed at the setting. No matter what happened this was going to be a cool place to compete. There would only be one fight at a time in front of the whole crowd. Jess wasn't exactly thrilled about that but she reasoned that even if she embarrassed herself she'd ever see any of these people apart again apart from Sam and Mr. Larusso.

She looks around at all the different dojos from Okinawa. Her and Sam were the only 2 western competitors and it made Jess feel a bit uneasy but Sam seemed perfectly calm and relaxed. Jess couldn't believe how well balanced Sam was.

Her attention was bought back to the present when she noticed Mr. Larusso walk onto the platform and handed a microphone to make a speech. The crowd immediately went silent.

"Thank you everyone. It's an honour to be here. This tournament means a lot to me to honour my sensei. Though Mr. Miyagi didn't believe in these types of events. He did believe in unity and friendship. That is what this tournament is about. All dojos and all styles here to meet each other and test their abilities. There are no grudges to be settled no enemy's just friendly competition in the true warrior spirit that Karate is known for. Good luck everyone.

The crowd cheered and clapped as Daniel sat down and whispered to the girls.

"Well that was a lot less painful than when I was last on that platform."

The tournament begins and Jess is engrossed in the action watching all the different methods of fighting and enjoyed talking to Sam and Daniel about what they were watching.

Eventually it gets to Jess's division to fight. She and Sam were different belt ranks so would not be competing in the same division. So they had no chance of facing each other which both were happy about. Jess stand up and fist bumps Sam and Daniel whispers to her.

"Use your focus think of the mindset you do your kata no single shots just one move straight after the other. Block everything out apart from your opponent. The crowd doesn't exist. Just enjoy the moment."

Jess nods and slowly walks across the bridge onto the platform. Her opponent a tall Japanese girl doesn't bother with the bridge and jumps over. Her face brimming with confidence. Jess ties her brown belt tight onto her white gi with the Miyagi do patch on the back which she had been given just before leaving America.

The 2 bow to each other and the referee who gives them the instruction to fight.

Her opponent drops into an extremely deep stance. Jess had seen this stance before but was not a fan of it. In her mind while the stance can generate a lot of power it's almost impossible to move well.

Jess starts moving in and out using her speed. The girl fires a hard roundhouse kick to Jess's head which would've knocked her out if she hadn't dodged. Jess noticed quick there were no combinations from her opponent just single strikes. Jess moved in faked a jab to the head and through a front kick and quickly twisted it mid kick into a roundhouse kick which landed square on her opponents chin. Jess grins as she steps back to her line.

"Point round kick 1-0." The referee declared and started the fight again.

This time her opponent was more aggressive and went for her hard and landed a front kick to her body. Jess immediately felt the power and went down hard.

"Point front kick 1-1." The referee said as Jess stumbled back up to her line.

When the fight starts again jess attacks immediately with a spinning kick which lands into her body scoring the next point. She lands her final point by landing a reverse punch. She bows and walks off the stage and high fives Sam.

The rest of the tournament passes with no issue. Jess makes it to the finals easily and defeats her opponent 3-0 getting the trophy for the brown belt division. Sam also dominates her division and wins the black belt division.

The next day the Miyagi do dojo leaves on the first plane out and Jess feels a lot happier and a lot more relaxed than she had in years. But how long will this last?

 **A/N: Please review on what you think. I didn't focus much on this tournament because its more of a side story there'll be a full tournament in later chapters. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

The 3 arrive back from Okinawa and Jess's life got better. She was happy at school and was training every night with Daniel and Sam. After a while more people started turning up and she met Robby Keane. She wasn't to pleased to hear he was Johnnys son but she understood that he wasn't like him. Also the fact he seemed to hate his dad more than she did was a good thing. Whenever she saw any of the Cobra Kai she just completely ignored them.

But one day she was on YouTube in Sams room and curiousity got the better of her and she looked up the 2018 all valley and watched the matches as Sam comes in she sees what she's watching and frowns a little.

"Jess why're you watching that?"

Jess shrugs.

"Just curious I mean everyone's talking about it so I thought I may as well catch up...and you're right what a bunch of assholes."

"Yeah well it's how that place has always been taught."

"Yeah...look Sam I've been thinking I'm gonna go over to Cobra Kai."

Sam looks at her confused.

"Wait you want to train with them?"

Jess shakes her head.

"Hell no. I just need to face the one who did that to my dad."

"Jess last you did that you challenged him to a fight in front of the whole school."

"I know but I'm calmer now...I won't go during the day or anything because I don't wanna see this group of karate wanabees. I'll go tonight."

Sam nods.

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nah it's all good...I think your dad would freak If you ever stepped inside that place."

Sam laughs.

"Yeah fair enough."

That night Jess pulls up outside the dojo half an hour after the last class then nervously steps inside. She first sees that snake she had hated all her life. As she opened the door the bell rings and Johnny steps out his office in his gi. He looks at her obviously not recognising her.

"If you're here for class you're an hour late. Come back tomorrow with some cash."

Jess glares.

"I'm not here to train."

"Well then what the fuck are you doing in a karate dojo then...hang on you're that nutter girl who wanted to fight me. Well sorry I don't fight girls."

Jess folds her arms.

"I'm not here to fight either...I'm here to tell you who I am...my name is Jessica Grey."

Johnny nods.

"Yeah nice to meet you whatever...now piss off."

Jess glares and steps forward.

"My father was called Mike Grey."

This finally got Johhnys attention. He looks up at her and frowns.

"Yeah...I knew your old man back in the day."

"Yeah I kmow you fucking did,..and I know what you did to him."

Johnny sighs.

"Look kid that was a very long time ago."

"Yeah it was but because of what you did he lived with that pain for the rest of his life."

Johnny looks at her.

"He's dead?"

"Yeah he is...his body was a wreck because of the beating you and your cobra assholes gave him. Eventually it got to much...and he killed himself."

Johnny curses under his breath.

"Son of a bitch...look I'm sorry for that...that sucks...,"

"Yeah it does suck...sucks that he's dead because of you."

"Look kid...I'm not proud of what went down that day. We didn't agree with it. Your old man wasn't a big part of our group but we still didn't wanna do that. He was a good enough guy I had no beef with him. It was because of Kreese."

Jess snarls.

"Don't pass the blame to him. Yeah Kreese was a psycho but you had a choice to say no. But you chose to be a pussy and do what he said...what's that your stupid little advert says? Don't be a pussy...bit of a hypocrite aren't you?"

Johnny sighs.

"Look I did a lot of shit in the day I'm not proud of and you're right we were all pussies scared of Kreese. What we did to your old man...that was totally wrong man,...but Kreese man...he was nuts."

"If you were truly sorry you wouldn't be carrying on his legacy by teaching hate just like him."

Johnny shakes his head.

"The name may be the same but this is not Kreeses Cobra Kai. We're different."

Jess scoffs.

"Oh yeah so your guys don't hit girls when drunk and trying to fight another guy...they don't kick someone when their back is turned or deliberately target injuries to win. Because from what I heard that sounds a lot like the old Cobra Kai to me."

Johnny sighs.

"Yeah it does...look I'm trying to do it better. But Kreeses methods were all I know...I know they're wrong but it's all I could go off and yeah Diaz and hawk were assholes in that tournament I get that and I already chewed their asses out for it. But when they came to me they were weak now they're strong. That's what cobra Kai is its about strength and never being defeated."

Jess just smirks.

"Except by a guy with like 3 months training who kicked you in the face."

Johnny rolls his eyes and glares.

"Look you hate me and you hate Cobra Kai and I know why and I'm sorry. But I saw you fight Hawk obviously your old man trained you?"

"Yeah he did."

"I saw a lot more defence than what's in Cobra Kai but I also saw that aggression in you. The need for revenge."

"Yeah well I'm fixing myself to...sensei Larusso is doing a great job."

Johnny rolls his eyes.

"Let me guess he's teaching you some hand waving kata bullshit."

"Yep that and the moves that knocked you on your ass."

Johnny glares.

"Look what's done is done but if you ever wanna train here you can free of charge."

"I would never join this place."

"Yeah I get that kid but I want you to see what I'm doing is different to what Kreese did...one class...there's no contracts here or any of that bullshit. Do one session then you can walk out and never come back if that's what you want."

Jess sighs.

"Fine..,,but it will only be one class."

She storms out back to her car. This was about to get very complicated.

A/N: i know this is very long jn between just haven't had the muse to write but series 2 made me want to bring it back. hope you enjoy please review.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day Sam and Jess were walking through the school together.

"I can't beliege you agreed to join cobra Kai."

Sam said to her as they walk she felt confused.

"I'm not joining them. I'm doing 1 class to see if what that old douche bag said is true."

"You said you hated them."

"I hated kreeses Cobra Kai and yeah I know that lot fought dirty in the tournament but Lawerence said he wasn't happy about that and he chewed them out over it. Look i just want to check it out and see what happens."

Sam just shrugs.

"Alright well hey it's your choice."

Jess nods.

"I don't want this to mess up our friendship Sam...and please don't tell your dad. I know his issues with them and he's done so much for me I don't want him to think I'm betraying him. It's nit like that at all."

Sam nods at her and smiles.

"I won't and don't worry it's all fine I'm not going to fall out with you over something so silly. Even if you did join up full time I won't care."

Later on the 2 head into gym class and get changed. Once that was done they walked onto the field with the rest of the class when suddenly Jess was pushed from behind and she fell to the floor on her face. She springs and looks round glaring. Yasmine was smirking smugly at her.

"Have a nice trip loser?"

"Seriously bitch? You wanna try that shit again with me after I kicked your dumb ass last time."

Yasmine smirks again.

"Fuck you nerd. I can take your loser karate shit."

Sam gets in between them.

"Yasmine just back off."

She shoves Sam out the way.

"Get lost bitch or your next."

Jess sighs.

"Whatever then bitch. Come on then"

The tight ends quickly with Yasmine moves towards her Jess roundhouse kicks her in the head dropping her to the floor. Jess just walked off.

That evening she parks up outside Cobra Kai and gets out and sighs before walking in. She sees about 10 students around including the ones from school. The first one to see her was Hawk and he walks over.

"Hey what's up. New girl wants to learn how to fight and be a badass."

Jess rolls her eyes.

"I think you've already seen I can fight haven't you."

She smirks seeing the colour rise in his face and he walks off. None of the others talk to her. She can see Aisha pointing at her and whispering a little. Jess glares despite Sam telling her she was nice. Aisha had always seemed like a bitch round school. Talking extremely loudly and acting cocky. She shakes her head then walks over to Johnnys office and steps inside. Inside Johnny was at his desk looking intently at his computer and didn't see Jess. She coughs to get his attention. He looks up.

"Oh you showed up?"

"Yeah no shit...what're you doing?"

She asks seeming he looked very annoyed at the computer. He glares more.

"This computer is a piece of shit. 2 things first there's a page to play games but there's only a load of shit on here like FarmVille or sims whatever the fuck those are. Where the hell is pacman?"

Jess tilts her head.

"What's pacman? Sounds kind of racist"

He looks at her.

"Are you fucking with me?"

Jess laughs.

"Yeah I'm fucking with you I know what pacman is. What's the second problem."

"I got an email off this company saying I won a competition and won 10 grand. So I click their link to get my cash then they're asking for my credit card number. Like what the fuck I doesn't have a credit card so how do I get my money?"

Jess sighs deeply.

"Bloody hell dinosaur...thank god you don't have one or you'd be broke. You didn't win any competition. That's a scam?"

"The fuck you mean a scam?"

"I mean they say you've won something. You enter your details to claim then they rob you. It's been going on for years."

Johnny closes his computer.

"What a bunch of pussies. In my day you wanted to rob someone you rocked up beat their ass then robbed them. Anyway yeah alright go fall in outside we'll be starting soon."

Jess heads out and the class starts. After the usual bow they warm up. The training is a lot more physically tough than the miyagi do training she's been doing. But Jess is in good shape and manages to keep up easily. They do a few sets of punches and kicks up and down the dojo which again she does fairly easily.

Then Johnny calls them all to make a square and he steps in the middle.

"Well then I think we should see what our newest recruit is made of."

He looks at Jess and she shrugs and stands up and gets on one of the lines.

"Any preferences on who you want to fight miss Grey?"

Jess just shrugs.

"Anyone doesn't matter to me."

He nods and calls up Aisha to the ring.

Jess bows and they square off. Aisha attacks her with 2 slow front kicks which Jess blocks easily and nearly rolls her eyes at how slow she is. After all the mouth she'd heard Aisha giving lately she thought she'd be better but obviously not. Jess catches the second kick and throws her leg to the side and hits her with a roundhouse kick in the stomach. Which drops Aisha.

"Point Grey"

Johnny calls out.

" come on miss Robinson suck it up lets go"

Aisha gets back up and the fight resumes Aisha throws a punch she easily deflects and hits her square in the stomach knocking the win out of Aisha. When Johnny calls out seeing Aisha is totally outmatched.

"Alright that's enough...pretty good miss grey,..but do you reckon you have what it takes to fight the champ?"

Jess shrugs.

"Sure why not...I mean I'm sure he doesn't mind...he's used to hitting girls."

Miguel glares at her a little as he gets up on the mat as Johnny calls out.

"Okay ready...FIGHT."

 **A/N: okay so left it on that cliffhanger as this chapters taking to long to write so broke it up here and will continue with us fight on the next one. Let me know your opinions.**


End file.
